


30 Days of Smut - Day 3: Bath or Hot Tub

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pampering is good for the soul.  </p>
<p>Very little smut in this one.  You have to really squint to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 3: Bath or Hot Tub

There’s nothing Adam likes more than relaxing in nice, hot bath after a hard day. Showers are for morning, but a bath ends the day so well. And if he likes leaning back in a tub full of bubbles, closing his eyes and escaping the daily shit, so what? He thinks he’s worth a little pampering. 

Knowing when to pamper yourself is an important part of a happy life, he thinks, but so is knowing when to let someone else take care of you. Take tonight, for instance. He’s not the one who drew this bath, and he’s not the one who spent time picking out the perfect mix of scents in the bubblebath, but he’s loving it all the more because of that.

He’s also loving the feeling of strong hands massaging his back and shoulders as he luxuriates in the tub. And when those hands start washing him all over? Yeah, he loves that too. They know just where to touch and where to linger; where to tease and where to hold. Those hands know how much is enough and when to stop. 

Adam thinks he’ll be ready to finish what those hands started soon. The water’s starting to cool and it’s time to move this to the bedroom.


End file.
